With the popularization of the Internet technology, the way of acquiring valid data by people has turned from a conventional media like newspaper and periodical to the internet media. The data with enormous amount of information exists in the Internet, so users can directly acquire mass data from the internet according to their own demands, and also can acquire data by the way of data sharing. A large number of tools of social applications arise after the rise of the internet technology, which are designed to facilitate data sharing between users and provide multiple data sharing ways. However, there are many problems with those data sharing ways. For example, though more data is acquired through data sharing, valid data in which required by a user is unknown. Additionally, since the data sharing is based on data coexistence, the data with huge amount of information during the data exchange may lead to the system resource occupancy such as the cache occupancy when the receiving end receives the data, and the occupancy of bandwidth of network during the data exchange may increase the network overhead.